


Lake lovin

by CoughinCoffee



Category: A Thief's End, Uncharted, Uncharted4 - Fandom, a thief's gay, uc4 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minific, One-Shot, Short, in the summer sun, romantic, some heat, some thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoughinCoffee/pseuds/CoughinCoffee
Summary: They take a walk on the beach!Some good stuff for my awesome friend Fool-Of-Arts (on tumblr) becuase we needed some summerfluff!





	Lake lovin

The sun stood high and proud, in the sky a light shade of blue.

Sam stood on the terrace, watched the world pass by while repeatedly taking a drag of his smoke. A hand not belonging to him, palmed in he mid of his shoulderblades and a kiss was placed on his shoulder in greeting.  
He tilted toward the figure, sneaking a hand around their waist and blew out recently dragged smoke before looking to his companion.

A pair of tired but happy eyes watched him, coffeemug in hand. Sam gave Rafe's waist a squeeze and smiled, checking him up and down and around his face. The messy hair, the soft white robe and briefs peeking underneath. He tried to push back an even bigger smile at the sight.

"You look so cute." He stroked the messy hair and kissed Rafe where he'd just brushed through.  
"It's the bedhair, isn't it." Rafe retorted tiredly, but smirking.  
"It's all of you." Sam said quietly, flicking his cig to it's end. They shared a proper kiss and Rafe handed the mug over in a speachless question for Sam to have some. While the other accepted and sipped, Rafe looked toward the sun and around.  
"What do you want to do today?"  
The taller man slurped and smacked his lips. He threw a look toward the sky as well, taking in note that the weather was said to hold all day.

"You feel up for a beach-walk?" He made a winky face, reacting to the bright light.  
Rafe noticably leaned backward, raising his eyebrows in a dramatic pose.  
"Samuel! How romantic!" He exaggerated.  
Sam laughed at the theatrics and pulled him in to kiss again.  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
"It is, yes." Rafe snatched the last of the coffee back.

-

In the hallway, Rafe had decided to visit the toilet again while Sam went to pull the bike around.

He sat on it, watching birds fly above. Drumming a little on Rafe's helmet, he started honking impatiently just as Rafe emerged from inside. He pushed the door shut, locked it and jogged slightly toward the road.  
"Got everything?" Rafe asked as if he was the one waiting on the motorcycle, and he shoved the helmet on.  
Sam gave him a small smack on the butt, grabbing at it.  
"Yup! You?"  
Rafe snorted and stroked at Sam's arm, holding on to it by the shoulder while getting on behind him. He sneaked his arms around and squeezed in a hug to let him know he was comfortable.

-

The ride to the beach was pleasant. Sam loved the feeling of Rafe's arms around him while he streered them around in a high speed.  
Something about it made him feel like they were untouchable.  
As if the world was their's.  
Just him and Rafe.

-

 

They reached a somewhat private beach.  
Oddly enough not too many people were out in the heat, but then again, supposedly most people were on vacation.

They parked towards an edge of the beach and started walking from there. The beach was open enough that they would actually see the bike from quiet a walk away.  
They hid the helmets in a few bushes, just in case. Sam locked the bike up and hopped up to grab Rafe's hand reached out to him.

They strolled slowly, talking about small things that didn't matter all that much.  
"Goddamn it's hot." Rafe suddenly exclaimed.  
Sam looked him up and down like he was personally attacked.  
"Well? What did I say about wearing a black shirt?"  
He recieved a face that said 'shut up' rather than the words, to which Sam snickered and tossed a hand toward the vast blue sight next to them.  
"Let's feel the water!"  
"Feel the water?" Rafe frowned. "Sounds a little spiritual for you."  
"The temperture, sweetie." Sam chuckled.  
"Oh. Right. Yeah, Sure" Rafe caught himself in a 'duh' moment.

Sam kept a couple feet in front of Rafe and sat down just as he reached the edge of the lake. In a second Rafe joined his side, opting to stand up.  
Sam noticed and looked up at him.  
"Come on down, feel it. It's nice." He mused, smirking at a sceptical-looking boyfriend.  
Rafe eventually gave in and squatted too, grabbing Sam at first for balance.  
He let his hand move along in little ripples. The water was actually perfect and Sam could see his boyfreind's face change from sceptical to pleasently surprised.  
He stuck his hand down again and cupped some of the water, tossing it toward Rafe, some of it actually ending up in his styled hair.  
"Samuel!" Rafe stood up straight and backed up in defense.  
Sam giggled like a damn child.  
"I'm sorry sweetie, I couldn't resist."  
"Very mature." Rafe mumbled.  
He tried so hard to look angry but Sam had a theory that the man actually didn't possess the ability to look angry without looking cuter.  
"Dick." Rafe patted himself down, shaking the loose dropplets off.  
Sam laughed again at the simple and unoriginal come-back, then he stood up suddenly determined.  
"Let's get it!"  
Rafe stopped in his movements and raised his brows, eyes shifting from Sam to the water.  
"We didn't bring towels or swimwear?" He narrowed his eyes at Sam. Looking like he suspected the man was actually going prematurely senile.  
"Just keep your underswear on!" Sam shrugged. He started poking his shoes off by the heals with the toes.  
Rafe looked to the water again and scrunched his nose in dismay.  
"In that?"  
"Yeah, they're no different that swim trunks."  
Rafe raised his brows at him again, eyes heavy in the look he gave him, as if he was missing a huge point.

"Honey, I don't know where you buy your underwear but mine are not made for dirty water."  
"I'll buy you new ones, your highness." The tall man bowed with the sarcastic tone before he pulled his shirt off by the bottom hem.  
In slight surprise of the sudden action, Rafe stilled and stared at him. The brown t-shirt moved easily off to expose the muscles and alluring happy-trail under it. He only stopped staring becuase he realized Sam was looking at him with a cocky grin.  
"Shut up." Rafe started undressing as well. Cooling down suddenly sounded like a great idea.  
Sam knew for sure he needed to not watch Rafe undress if he wanted to stay cool, so after removing his pants, he decided to move along to the water.  
He dipped a few toes as first, but as the water caressed the skin it felt warm enough to move fairly quickly in.  
He stopped with the water around his knees to look back and saw a displeased boyfriend moving in, toes poking at the edge. He was struck by the sight of him. Damn. He focused on the poking toes again and chuckled. He moved back up to reach for Rafe's hand. He recieved it and pulled him gently in.  
Rafe watched the water move beneth him and sighed. "My hair's gonna get fucked up."  
"I'm sure it'll stay on your head, sweetie." and Rafe can't not smile at that face. He reached up around Sam's neck and leaned up to kiss him. A gentle kiss became deeper for a moment. The only things Sam could really hear was the sound of the small waves, leaves in the wind, their kisses playing and his own loud heartbeat. He breathed content when Rafe inched away.

"If you push me in I will piss on everything you love." The shorter threatened easily.  
"Wow, that's a little harsh." Sam grinned.  
Rafe chuckled. "Just a little?"  
The taller stroked through the other's hair, who blinked slowly at the loving touch.  
"Well, you'd have to piss yourself." He stated.  
Rafe blinked again, frowned and huffed a laughter.  
"Fuck." He met Sam's eyes when he looked up. Such gentle eyes he didn't feel like he deserved on him.  
"I love you, too." He covered Sam's hand with his own. Never looking away.  
Sam's smile reached his eyes and he leaned in again. Their lips connected and Rafe breathed sharply. Sam let his other hand roam around the waist, pulling Rafe as close as possible.

A couple of gentle kisses later, Sam started pulling at Rafe to guide them further out.  
Holding on to his hand, he inched away until they dropped hands, and the water reached Sam's waist.  
He jumped backwards, shutting his eyes tightly and his outstreched arms created waves around him. He kicked foreward a few feet, splashing over the surface.  
Rafe watched him and smiled.  
He splashed a little water on his own skin above the waist to get used to it. He found that it wasn't shocking for the body at all.  
Before Sam had swam back the few feet he kicked away, Rafe walked out enough to take a short dive, just dipping all of himself. He resurfaced and immediately stroked the water away from his face with both his hands, one of them reaching further to push his soaking hair back.

From where Sam was standing in a wet glory of his own, the smaller man looked like a goddamn supermodel, glistening in the sun. Water clutched to pale skin around every muscle, underwear layed heavy on his waist pulling downward, dropplets shimmered and fell and Sam could swear it was all happening in slow-motion.  
"Goddamn." He muttered out loud and met the man's eyes again.  
"See something you like?" Rafe flirted shamelessly, biting his underlip.  
Sam let a looped grin free. "Very much."  
Rafe threw a quick kissy-wink face, before splashing water his way.  
Sam mirrored the smirk and splashed some back. Rafe felt competetive all of a sudden and grinned while splashing an even larger amount back. Sam stuck his tounge out when he gathered as much water he sould to shove back, while moving closer.  
His now low position allowed Rafe to splash water all over his brown curly hair, but not long after that, he was lifted by the waist and yelled as Sam tossed them both into the water.  
They resurfaced and had to push underneath to stay surfaced. Rafe immedietly splashed water in Sam's face, but laughing despite himself.  
"You're such an ass."  
"You looked like you needed a dip." Sam chuckled. Rafe got all up in his face then, kissing him best he could while keeping afloat.

-

They swam back to shore after a good while of playing and swimming.  
Sam got out first and didn't see Rafe's eyes on his bum where the wet cloth hugged tightly around it.  
The sun still kissed roughly at their skin, it must be midday by now.  
Sam lied down on the first soft patch he could find and waves Rafe to come along.  
"Honey, we don't have sunscreen, we'll burn." Rafe announced as-a-matter-of-fact while hunching over him.  
Sam captured his lips. "Baby, I don't need no sunscreen. And anyway, we're just gonna dry up!" He patted his chest in gesture for Rafe to lie down.  
Rafe did, for a little bit.  
He eventually made a disgrunted noise.  
"Babe, I need to lie on my back-" He started turning.  
"Was I that rough last night?" Sam asked casually.  
Rafe snorted while adjusting next to him.  
"Shut the fuck up." His voice shook with chuckles.  
The other flipped over to lay atop, instead. Covering all of Rafe's chest, he sneaked a few kisses, muttering 'I love you' before adjusting comfortably as well.

Wouldn't you know, they fell asleep.

-

"Told you we should've started walking." Rafe snickered as Sam hissed and arched away from the cool lotion that his boyfriend provided him with on his burned back.  
"Shush." Sam winced from where he sat on a kitchen chair.  
Rafe hadn't caught much of the burn, since Sam had covered him.

After a while of gentle soothing by the lotion and Rafe's hands, Sam started relaxing.  
"That'll do for now." Rafe put down the bottle and smeared the rest of the lotion around on himself where he might've missed a little. He went to stand in front of Sam who's eyes followed him, shining with adoration.  
"Thanks, baby."  
"No problem, honey." The quiet reply came accompanied with a kiss.  
Sam placed a hand by the other's face, knuckles gently brushing, when Rafe spoke wearily.  
"Guess I'm not riding you for a while, huh."  
Sam's face scrunched in a surprised laughter, his eyes teared up from it.  
"I guess not! But we'll manage." He pulled a giggling Rafe down for another kiss.


End file.
